


Even more

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Cara muses on the Paris lead





	Even more

Cara didn’t want to have that talk with her boyfriend 

Of course Cara loved Miles but for some reason she couldn’t get the words out of her mouth 

Simon Hayes and her moms friend had brought up her boyfriend possibly being the path that the god account had mentioned 

Cara wasn’t sure why the God Account would be concerned with her relationship with Miles 

“What if I tell him and the road ends there?”Cara has asked herself 

Now her boyfriend would be flying out to Paris just to see her 

Aside from helping find this lead for the God Account 

Now this revelation was slowly making things even more difficult for her


End file.
